This invention relates to a machine capable of making a stack of hay weighing on the order of six tons and measuring 13 feet in diameter and 13 feet high. In recent years the trend has been toward storing hay in larger units as compared with the smaller bales previously commonplace and capable of being carried by one person. The stack of this invention is intended to remain outside on the ground after being made on a portable platform.